Semiconductor nanowires are becoming a major research focus in nanotechnology. Various methods of forming metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) comprising nanowires have been explored, including the use of dual material nanowire, where different material nanowires are used for N-channel field-effect transistor (NFET) and P-channel field-effect transistor (PFET) devices. For example, silicon (Si) nanowires may be used as the channel material for the NFET devices, while silicon germanium (SiGe) nanowires may be used as the channel material for the PFET devices. As another example, multiple-stacked (“multi-stack”) nanowires have been used in forming NFET and PFET devices, having the advantage of increasing the current carrying capability of these devices. One of the leading multi-stack candidates is the trigate FET. A trigate FET device consists of a vertical standing Si body (fin) and the gate is wrapped around either side creating two channels on the sides and one on the top. High-aspect-ratio trigate FETs with aggressively scaled fin widths (30 nm and narrower) are of particular interest as they combine excellent short channel effect (SCE) immunity with high drivability per unit chip area.
The use of selective epitaxial Si growth (SEG) for channel region epitaxy (in-situ doped) decreases access resistance. However, densely packed FET has very restricted space available for epitaxial growth. The epitaxial layer may be not fit for its intended purpose because of undesired configuration.